Presa com um Uzumaki
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: One-shot. U/A. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. E neste exato momento eu estou presa. Num elevador. Com outra pessoa: Meu ex-namorado, Uzumaki Naruto. E acreditem, isso é um perigo a minha pessoa. Kami. Alguém me ajude!


**N.A.:** Depois da primeira parte "Presa com um Uchiha" láááá no meu perfil do Fanfiction, tem a continuação com outro casal dessa série que eu a-m-o.

Desculpem qualquer erro de caligrafia, gente. Eu fiz a one-shot no meu celular e depois passei pra word. Se houver algum erro, ignorem. Rs.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Presa com um Uzumaki**

**- Kami. Alguém me ajude! -**

Eu controlava para não encarar demais o loiro ao meu lado. Ele exasperava exaltado no celular.

- Sasuke teme! - ele gritou novamente.

Ah. Como isso me irritava! E pensar que um dia eu já havia gostado desse estressado, mimado e falador, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele esperneava de novo.

Por Kami, Sasuke tinha toda razão. Naruto sabia como tirar alguém do sério.

- Naruto! - Eu gritei. Ele virou-se espantado com a minha expressão cansada. - Chega! Não foi o Sasuke que te trancou aqui! Foi a droga do elevador que estragou!

- Hinata-chan...

Eu suspirei e sentei no chão frio.

Não era nada reconfortante estar ao lado do meu ex-namorado. Num espaço minúsculo como um elevador.

_'Isso só pode ser obra do Sasuke e da Sakura...'_ eu tentava afastar esse pensamento, mas não deixava de ser uma hipótese. Sasuke era o melhor amigo de Naruto.

Provavelmente eles haviam trocado bilhetinhos no almoço e criaram essa situação constrangedora pra mim.

Eu sabia o quanto _'ele' _queria que voltasse atrás na minha palavra.

Mas eu sou uma Hyuuga. E não volto atrás nas minhas palavras!

- Você esta bem?- Naruto me perguntou enquanto afrouxava a gravata e se sentando do lado oposto ao meu.

Seus olhos azuis tentando encontrar alguma falha na barreira que eu havia erguido entre nós.

- Sim.

- Parece cansada. - Ele observou. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.- Você não me engana, Hina.

_'Hina'_ o apelido que ele havia dado a mim durante o nosso namoro. A menção dele fez estremecer os pelos nos meus braços. Engoli seco e sorri fria.

- Não preciso da sua preocupação. – Disse como se fosse um desafio.

"_Olhe Naruto. Veja como eu estou. Estou bem sem você"_

- Você também não muda. Seis meses e você continua igual. – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Humf.

Ele não se incomodou com a resposta. Só riu. Uma risada fraca que logo substituiu pelo olhar distante que ele havia adquirido nos últimos tempos.

Não que eu observasse Naruto durante o meu expediente. Mas era impossível! Já que eu sou uma das diretoras da empresa, como ele e Sasuke. Isso. É só por isso.

- Você soube que a Sakura-chan esteve presa nesse elevador?

Pensei em responder que era óbvio, já que num dia Sakura havia me dito que estava com aquele cara de Osaka e no outro estava aos agarros pelos corredores desertos da empresa com Uchiha Sasuke, quando eu os peguei no flagra.

- Sim.

- Com o Sasuke-teme? - Ele riu alto.

- Sim, Naruto.

Ele continuava olhando pro nada e rindo.

De repente minha ficha caiu.

Meu primeiro instinto era pular no pescoço dele e...

- Naruto.

- Hum?

- Você e o Sasuke são melhores amigos nas melhores e piores momentos. - ele me encarou confuso. De repente ele sorriu.

- Que? Acha que é por minha causa que estamos aqui?

- Sim. Porque você quer tentar voltar comigo. Francamente, Naruto...

- Acha mesmo que eu faria isso?

Inclinei a cabeça, como se fosse uma afirmação.

- Sasuke poderia muito bem nos trancar aqui a SEU mando! Na esperança de tentar voltar comigo!

- Não force a barra. - ele disse rindo e passando a mão nos cabelos louros bagunçados.

- Eu estava com ele no telefone perguntando se ele sabia de alguma coisa e o teme não sabe!

Ele esperou que eu desse uma resposta, eu só conseguia encarar os olhos azuis dele tentando perceber alguma fração de mentira passar por eles. Mas não veio.

- Esta bem.

- Esta bem? - Ele quase gritou. - Não está nada bem! - Eu o olhei assustada agora. - Eu sou claustrofóbico!

Ele afrouxou mais a gravata. A maleta ao lado dele pendeu para o lado.

- Você nunca me falou que tinha problema com lugares fechados. - Eu disse atraindo a atenção dele. Naruto me analisou e depois riu. - O que foi?

- Esta arrependida? - Maneei a cabeça e agitei as mãos pra que ele permanecesse no lugar dele. - Você sempre estava ocupada.

Ele disse por fim e eu fiquei em silêncio. Nos havíamos discutido os pormenores do namoro. Naruto era muito... Muito... Aaaaaaah!

- Isso é ridículo!

Ele riu de novo.

- Do que fica rindo? É a verdade! Foi você que quis me trair com a Yui, - Ele parou o excesso de riso - Não me culpe pelos seus atos!

- EPA! Perai! - Ele ergueu as mãos para que eu me calasse. - Foi você que me chutou da cama!

- Você é irresponsável Naruto! Não sabe quando precisa parar!

- Você que era paranóica com tudo! Se tinha algo fora do lugar o mundo podia explodir que você mandaria eu primeiro colocar no lugar.

Fechei meus olhos com raiva. Meu sangue subindo com mais força para o rosto e minhas mãos se fechando, preparada para bater nele a qualquer momento.

- Qual é o problema de fazer as coisas certas? É tão difícil?

Naruto aproximou seu rosto do meu até milímetros de distância. E eu senti que se ele chegasse mais perto ficaria difícil manter a frieza perto dele.

- É tão difícil você deixar que as coisas aconteçam sem se importar com as consequências? - Ele disse pesaroso.

- Nós não temos mais 5 anos, Naruto. - Eu tentei continuar firme.

- Nem mesmo 70 anos. Você parece uma velha chata.

Ele se encostou na parede novamente e bufando. Cruzei os braços e virei o rosto, tentando afastar a vergonha que eu sentia. Ele já havia me dito que esse era meu maior defeito, ser perfeita em tudo o que eu fazia e isso contava meu relacionamento com ele.

Não foram flores e margaridas, Naruto me tirava do serio com poucas palavras e eu simplesmente explodia. Tanto que ele havia ido afogar as mágoas com sua antiga namorada antes de mim.

* * *

Foi de repente. Eu estava tentando ligar para Sakura quando eu escutei ele gemer.

- Hina... - Ele me chamou. Olhei de canto e Naruto estava quase todo com o corpo no piso. Naruto _é _claustrofóbico!

- Naruto?

Cheguei o mais rápido que eu conseguia e tentei abrir maia a blusa dele.

_'Eu havia me esquecido do que tinha ai embaixo da blusa..._' eu balanceia a cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento. Não agora.

- Hina...

- Não se esforce! - Eu pedi. Sem notar o tom de pânico na minha voz. – Naruto. Respire!

- Eu to vendo a luz, Hina...

- Só cale a boca e respire! - Eu pedia a ele enquanto meus olhos ficavam marejados. - Por favor Naruto!

- Hina se eu morrer...

- Não fale numa besteira dessa. - eu falei encarando seus olhos azuis céu. - Você não vai morrer. Você não pode me deixar!

- Você me ama ainda?

Ele ainda suava muito e respirava descompassado.

Eu sabia a resposta, mas eu não poderia me dar por vencida.

- Se eu me for quero saber se você ainda... Me ama...

- Naruto...

- Hina...

- Não me deixe por favor. Eu te amo...

- Eu também... Hina?

- Si-sim...

- Me de um beijo de adeus?

Eu estava quase fazendo isso quando percebi os olhos dele encarando os meus. Tão divertidos.

Continuei encarando. Ele engoliu seco. Minhas mãos subiam até quase chegar na sua garganta.

- Me diga Naruto. – Eu estava quase conseguindo o que eu queria. – Depois que você morrer de claustrofobia eu posso te perseguir no inferno?

Saltei em cima do pescoço dele e me surpreendi com a forca do seu corpo contra o meu no chão.

- Mentiroso!

Naruto sorria como uma criança.

- _Você_ disse que me _ama_.

Aqueles olhos azuis estavam tão convidativos. Não. Não!

- _Você_ me fez dizer!

- Você estava chorando porque eu iria morrer... - Naruto gargalhou - Vamos Hina. Pra que se fazer de difícil?

- Seu miserável!

Eu tentava libertar minhas mãos do aperto dele. Mas era muito difícil. Muito. Principalmente quando a sua tentação é quem está no controle.

O olhar dele saiu de contato e desceu pelo meu rosto

- Será que ainda lembra dos meus beijos?

- Seu verme!

"Eu não quero lembrar" "Oh. Eu quero lembrar" "Não. Você não quer"

- Acho que eu preciso te dar uma amostra grátis...

- Seu dobe!

- Eu _decididamente_ tenho que ajudar sua memória...

- Seu louco!

- Só por você...

- O que?

No minuto seguinte eu estava sendo beijada por ele enquanto eu me debatia tentando achar uma saída. Naruto sabia o que fazia.

Maldita hora que ele aprendeu a beijar desse jeito. Argh!

Logo eu perderia a minha boa razão, se ele não parasse com isso.

- E agora?

A boca dele estava muito vermelha e inxada, deveria estar igual a minha. Nossas respirações estavam desreguladas e meu coração martelava no peito.

Maldita hora que eu fui me apaixonar por esse idiota loiro e metido.

- Me beija logo, antes que eu...

- Claro...

Eu sentia a mão dele subir das minhas cochas ate a minha cintura passando por dentro da camisa. Enquanto que eu desabotoava a dele jogava a dele do outro lado.

Eu sabia no que iria terminar, mas era um pouco improvável que eu levasse as estatísticas a serio.

Mais do que apenas meia hora depois eu estava deitada e enrolada sob o blazer de naruto enquanto ele afanava meu cabelo. Uma de minhas mãos repousava sobre a barriga dele e a outra descansava ao meu lado.

Eu fui vencida e sabia disso.

- Ainda acho que você vai acordar e sair me chutando desse elevador quando sairmos.

"Idiota". Faz isso de propósito.

- Hn

- Hina?

- Que?

- Nós voltamos?

Eu encarei seus olhos azuis por um longo momento. Respirei e tentei me lembrar como era quando eu estava sem ele. "Uma merda".

Mesmo depois do que ele fez. E depois correr atrás de mim como um cachorro perdido e solitário.

Mesmo depois dos meus "Não" como resposta.

- Podemos tentar. – Eu disse receosa daquela decisão.

Mas já estava feito.

- Yaaaaaaaaata! – Ele gritou e depois me beijava.

- Mas calma ai eu não acabei! - Ele me encarou preocupado. Ergui o indicador, em ameaça. - Se houver outra Yui eu juro que te deixarei eunuco.

- Trato feito. - Naruto riu - Mas sério. Eunuco? O que você pensa que eu sou?

- Um dobe. – Falei com um sorriso malicioso.

- Hahaha muito engraçado. Vou mostrar quem é o dobe.

Eu ria enquanto ele me fazia cócegas ate ver meus olhos lacrimejarem.

* * *

Eu soube mais tarde que havia sido ideia genial do Sasuke nos trancar no elevador. E tudo culpa da Sakura e essa ideia de romantismo!

Porque eu não sou romântica, viu?

Eu inspirei novamente as rosas em cima da mesa do meu apartamento e joguei o cartão com a caligrafia de Naruto ao lado quando a campainha tocou. Era ele. Eu sabia.

Estava pronta começar de novo.

**FIM**


End file.
